Teridax (The Melding)
Summary As opposed to his malicious and ambitious mainstream counterpart, this Teridax was created to help and guide the Toa in their mission to restore the shattered Spherus Magna. Unlike the Makuta of the prime reality, he has conquered his curse of ambition and become an unambiguous force of good, vanquishing his inner darkness and becoming a being of pure light. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Teridax Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Makuta Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (He can fly by growing wings), Makuta Physiology, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis), Light Manipulation, Telekinesis, Empathic Manipulation (Can fill his allies' hearts with courage, or fill them with peace to allow them to think calmly and rationally at all times), Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Teridax is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Longevity, Immortality (Type 6), and likely many other abilities (Teridax possesses many Kraata powers, but the specific ones are unknown, as many of them are different) Attack Potency: Island level (Should be comparable to his mainstream self, easily dispatched a group of fully corrupted Shadow Takanuva). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable or greater in strength to Roodaka, who once ripped Krahka, in the form of a Troller, a giant Rahi who can fit a city block in its mouth, from the ground with a single hand), possibly higher (Brutaka claims to have uprooted mountains). Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level. His immortality makes him hard to kill, as he can abandon his bodies whenever necessary. Stamina: Extremely high. Teridax's stamina should be comparable to that of Toa, and the Toa Manga fought against the Kanohi Dragon for an entire month. His mainstream self also fought against Icarax for several hours straight. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers (His minimum range should be comparable to a Toa's, such as Pohatu, who destroyed the massive Odina Fortress with a single timed Stone Blast) to Hundreds of Kilometers (His mainstream counterpart's Power Scream can be heard from anywhere on Mata Nui) to Planetary (Teridax can teleport and affect things across the Matoran Universe) with his abilities Standard Equipment: A warhammer. *'Kraahkan:' The Great Mask of Shadows, the only one of its kind. It would grant Teridax control over elemental shadow and allow him to see the moral darkness in the hearts of others, but he rejects its powers and wears it only to demonstrate his resolve. Intelligence: Genius. Teridax is wise and knowledgeable, always going into every decision after careful deliberation and working to make the right choices whenever possible. While he should be somewhat comparable in intelligence to his mainstream counterpart, unlike him, he rejects the need for plots and scheming and instead works on his own to accomplish his goals. Weaknesses: Teridax can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers, is weaker than normal, and needs a body to contain his essence so he doesn’t dissipate. Abilities Makuta: Teridax is one of the Makuta, a powerful race of hundred beings created by the Great Beings to aid the Toa in repairing Spherus Magna. Although once a biomechanical being, Teridax has evolved past a physical body like the rest of his kind, taking on a form of pure Antidermis, though he requires a body to fully utilize his power and prevent his essence from drifting apart. *'Antidermis:' Teridax's true form is Antidermis, existing as gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Teridax does not need to eat, drink, or sleep, and if his armor is severely damaged or destroyed, he can leave it in his Antidermis form. In this form, he is left with only a shadow of his power and can use only his mental abilities, but he can regain his physical ones by possessing an empty body. Without a container to keep his essence together, Teridax will dissipate and die after around two weeks. *'Shapeshifting:' Makuta are shapeshifters, able to change their forms as they please. Teridax can assume the appearances of others, and can grow new limbs and features, such as wings. *'Telepathy:' All Makuta are telepaths, and Teridax’s telepathic power is among the greatest of his kind. He can easily read and manipulate even the minds of Toa, and is capable of subtly guiding his opponents without them even being aware. Kraata Powers: As with most Makuta, Teridax possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature as a Makuta, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. As this Teridax is from an alternate universe and has conquered his inner darkness, his host of Kraata powers are different than those of the mainstream Makuta. *'Courage:' Teridax can fill his allies' hearts with courage, allowing them to conquer their fears. *'Mind Reading:' Teridax can invade the minds of the strongest Toa and Turaga and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Peace:' Teridax can fill the hearts of others with peace, allowing them to think calmly and rationally at all times. *'Rahi Control:' Teridax can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that make up the Matoran Universe’s wildlife. *'Telekinesis:' Teridax can utilize telekinesis to manipulate his surroundings. *'Shapeshifting:' Teridax has complete control over his body’s shape. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Book Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Makuta Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6